kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane in Schattenflucht (23)
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22. Montag Am Strand ---- center center center Und so zog Salane sich um, Riyka schaffte die Schalen mit den Farben herbei, weiß, gelb, rot, blau und grün. Hingebungsvoll bemalten die beiden sich, Knyx, der später dazu kam, half bei Salanes Rücken und schließlich war alles fertig für den Tanz, um bei Loukou für Karakas Rückkehr zu bitten, jedoch kam es nicht dazu. Karakas Rückkehr ---- Denn Karakas tauchte plötzlich auf. Srolja war glücklich und alle begrüßten ihn froh. Doch irgendwas schien nicht zu stimmen. center center center|650px center center center|650px center center center center|650px center Dienstag Nachmittags ---- Salane traf oben im Gasthaus - in der Goblinetage, zumindestens war sie das wegen der Treppe momentan - Knyx an ihrer Hängematte. center center center Sie freute sich sehr. Offenbar wollte er wegen ihr ersteinmal hier bleiben. Am Steg ---- Am Abend schwamm Salane im Meer und traf dabei auf Karakas, Tsuky und Zulfi im Wasser an dem Fischerboot und einigen mehr auf dem Steg, zu denen sie sich nach dem Schwimmen gesellte. center center center center center Riyka konnte leider auch nicht mauern. center center Salane fragte, ob Tsuky Brunnen und Feld sofort sehen wollen würde. center|650px center|650px Brunnenbesichtigung ---- Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Dabei lief ihnen noch Karakas über den Weg. center Tsuky fragte, ob Salane den Brunnen alleine gesucht habe. center Das hatte sie. Erst alleine gesucht, dann sich mit Orza beraten und dann alleine gegraben. center|650px Vor Salanes Füßen befand sich ein etwas unregelmäßiges Loch im Boden, der Brunnen, der bisher nur aus einer Aushöhlung im Boden bestand. In die runde Wand des Brunnens ragten große Steine, die die Goblin nicht hatte wegschaffen können und dahinter lagen Haufen mit der ausgehobenen Erde und den kleineren Steinen herum. center center center center center Salane führte die kleine Gruppe an den Bäumen vorbei hinter Wulans Hütte. center|650px center center|650px Zurück am Steg ---- Als der Brunnen und das Reisfeld ausreichend besichtigt worden waren, kehrte Salane an den Steg zurück. center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center Salane erzählte, dass es in Nordend wäre und wunderte sich, dass die Stadt dableiben würde, anstatt sich zu schöneren Orten zu bewegen. center Salane erzählte davon, wo Dalaran ursprünglich gewesen war. center center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center Diese harmlose Frage löste eine längere Diskussion aus, zumal Tokk dazu kam und ihm Orza auch ein Tiki versprach, sehr zu Riykas Missfallen. center center center|650px Die Auseinandersetzung von Riyka und Orza über geeignete Dinge für Tokk und ihr eigenes, zukünftiges Welplein, nutzte Salane für ein geschickt "unauffällige" Frage an Knyx: center center center Salane war zwar von der Idee eines Worgwelpen nicht so begeistert, aber dass sich Knyx Gedanken gemacht hatte statt panisch aufzubrechen, war schonmal ein gutes Zeichen. Sie schmunzelte. center center Mittwoch Die Wachen sahen die Goblin heute wieder am "Brunnen" bauen. Sie sortierte die Steine und die Erde, die sie aus dem nun den Brunnen bildenden Loch geschaufelt hatte und trennte sie säuberlich. Sie hoffte, mit deren Hilfe und Mörtel könne der Brunnen eine schöne Einfassung bekommen und die Wände gesichert werden, damit das Wasser, wenn die Erde sich gesetzt hätte, schön klar würde. Ein kleiner Oberbau aus Holz mit einer Kette und einem Eimer wäre später sicher sinnvoll. Am Strand ---- center center center center Nach dieser Auskunft entschied sich Salane zu einem diplomatischen center Tolijo lachte. Ja, die Geschmäcker von Trollen und Goblins waren einfach nicht immer die gleichen. Eine wichtige Frage ---- center center|650px center Reisebericht mit düsteren Aussichten ---- center center center center center center center center|650px center|650px Salane erzählte, dass Jhanna, Rukaya und sie auf der Reise zum Arathihochland ebenfalls dort gesucht hatten. center center center center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center|650px center center center center Die Sorgen fallen wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen ---- center center center Donnerstag Am Steg ---- Auch Jhanna schien von Sroljas neuer Haarpracht nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein. center center Jhanna meinte, Srolja sähe wie Salane aus, nur größer. Die Goblin sagte lieber nichts dazu. Aber ihre schönen Haare würde sie nie so verstümmeln und der Vergleich gefiel ihr angesichts dessen, was Tsuky mit Sroljas Haaren angestellt hatte, wenig. center center center center center center center center Jhanna fragte überrascht, ob etwa auch nicht von Salanes Verehrer? center center center center center center center center center|650px Mitten in das Gespräch über Knyx platzte eben dieser. center center center Srolja plapperte natürlich brühwarm aus, was eben diskutiert worden war. Salane wäre am liebsten im Steg versunken. center center center center center Jhanna hatte eine für den anständigen Knyx wirklich überraschende Neuigkeit: center Salane nickte eifrig. center center center center center center center center Auch wenn der eigentlich Sinngehalt der Unterhaltung an Srolja offenbar völlig vorbei ging, machte sie sich reichlich Gedanken zu dem Thema. center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center Knyx hatte zu tun und entschuldigte sich, Riyka ging Zutaten für das Essen holen. center center center center center center center center center center center Knyx kam wieder zurück und Srolja ging zum Grillplatz. center Natürlich war er ihr nicht zu aufdringlich. Viel gelernt hatte er aus dem Gespräch mit Jhanna offenbar noch nicht. center Er wirkte aber verlegen und sehr dunkel. Salane fragte ihn, warum er so dunkel wäre. center center center center Schwimmen ---- Nachdem sie Riyka im Wasser gesehen hatten, bekam Knyx auch Lust zu schwimmen. So gingen sie zum Strand, zogen sich unter dem Steg aus, da schon so viele am Grillplatz saßen, und tappsten ins Wasser. Sie hielten sich von dem Gebiet fern, in dem der Wal seine Runden zog. Aber für Goblins ist es schon dicht am Ufer tief genug um zu schwimmen. Grillplatz ---- center center Knyx fragte Salane, ob sie mit Hilfe der Elemente kämpfen könne. center center center center Freitag Die Kleider sind noch heile ---- center Salane erzählte Riyka vom gestrigen Gespräch mit Jhanna. Planungen für eine Reise ---- center center center center center center Salane erklärte, das sie deutlich schneller als die Windreiter wären und man diese mit an Bord nehmen könne. Tolijo gesellte sich dazu. center center Ein kleines Opfer für die Loa ---- Tolijo hatte einen Korb mit den unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen dabei. Viele Blumen, aber auch anderes Grünzeug. Jeder sollte sich reihum eine Pflanze aussuchen, die ihm oder ihr aus irgendeinem Grund gut gefällt. Salane wählte eine Pflanze, die nur einen kleinen grünen Büschel hatte, aber eine interessante, dicke sich nach unten verjüngende Wurzel aufwies. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber das interessante, knollige Wurzelwerk und das Verhältnis zwischen oberirdisch und unterirdisch schien ihr interessant. Diese Pflanze war mit der Erde stark verbunden. Sie würde kein Sturm rasch fortwehen. Sie hoffte dazu, vielleicht noch etwas über die Pflanze zu erfahren oder darüber, was die Wahl gerade dieses Gewächses über sie, Salane aussagen würde. Immerhin war Tolijo ja eine Art Seelendoctor. Gric und Zahyn waren wieder da uns saßen, wie Salane etwas betrübt feststellte, wieder abseits auf ihrem Treppchen. Erneut versuchte sie sie in die Runde einzubinden und fragte, ob sie auch eine Pflanze ziehen wollen würden. center|650px center center Salane war sehr gespannt, was nun kommen würde. Alledings regte sich Tolijo zunächst über die große Wildkatze auf, die bei den Trollen herumlief und auch an Salane wieder neugierig schnüffelte. Sie empfand das als eine Art Prüfung. Beim letzten Mal hatte Gric ihr erklärt, dass die Katze Angst riechen könne und so versuchte sie, nicht zu ängstlich zu sein. Außerdem dachte sie, dass der Troll sicher wissen würde, wie weit er seinem zahmen Raubtier würde trauen können oder nicht. center center|650px center|650px Nun ging es mit den Pflanzen weiter. Tolijo stellte ein Kohlebecken vor sich, entzündete es und opferte Loukou die Pflanze, die er erwählt hatte. Reihum sollten sie anderen nun seinem Beispiel folgen. center Salane schaute sich um, und als sie nirgends ein Stück von Knyx entdecken konnte, bat sie: "Ich bitte Loukou um ihren Segen für einen sehr weiblichen Wunsch, dem nach Nachwuchs." Sie schaute ernst und hoffte, die Loa der Trolle würden ihr vielleicht wirklich helfen. Immerhin war dies wohl ein Uranliegen von dieser Loukou, wenn auch natürlich bei Trollen. center center center Salane war etwas enttäuscht, niemand hatte auf ihren Wunsch reagiert. Weder empört noch zustimmend. Außer Riyka natürlich, die gelächelt hatte. Auch hatte sie nicht erfahren, was diese Pflanze, die sie inzwischen wie die anderen im Kohlebecken geopfert hatte, über sie aussagen würde. Nun wollte sie wenigstens wissen, was für ein Gewächs es gewesen war. center Tolijo kam von ihrer Frage etwas aus dem Konzept und erklärte "Hams genommen alles was fühlte an stark un brauchten Kraft zu reissen aus Erde oda befreiens aus Felsspalte." Salane war erschrocken. Nun konnte sie nicht einmal etwas über diese ineressante Pflanze, die ihr spannender vorkam als die Blumen, die die meisten gewählt hatten, erfahren. Etwas geknickt saß sie da und folgte dem weiteren Gespräch halbherzig. center Abendliche Gespräche ---- Erst eine ganze Weile später beteiligte sie sich wieder, nachdem mehrere Trolle sie angesprochen und Dornac ihr einen Windstoß geschickt hatte. center|650px center|650px Orza schüttelte den Kopf und Riyka fragte "Warum denk' dia da' Salane?" Srolja meinte "bei de Loukou glaub´ mia da´ nich´ Salane. sons´ hätt Samedi dia scho gehol´ weg´n de Tromml´n" Orza meinte "Ich hab's dir schonmal gesagt Salane.. die Loa sehn dich." Knyx begrüßte die Runde. Tolijo hingegen meinte "Loa viellei' nix intressiern füa dat wo Salane sagens oda wünschens. Aba intressiern füa Geschenke un füa ernsthaftet Rituals." Das konnte sich Salane gut vorstellen. Vielleicht gefiel den Loa, dass sie half, die Rituale schön zu gestalten, interessierten sich aber nur für die teilnehmenden Trolle. "Ich wage zu widersprechen Tolijo." meinte Orza. center|650px center|650px Sie lächelt Knyx an, der sich neben sie setzte und erklärte Riyka "Naja, weil ich keine Zeichnungen aus Asche bekommen habe?" "Loukou hat dich gehört. Da bin ich sicher." meinte Orza. Tolijo schmunzelte zu Orza hinüber und rieb sich unterm Kinn entlang. Orza ergänzte "Ich mein.. du nimmst an unseren Ritualen teil. Du klingst schon beinahe wie ein Troll wenn du Orcisch sprichst.." center center Tolijo meinte "Blut sins Blut. Troll sins Troll. Loa schon imma für Trollseele und Trollblut interessiert, nix füa andret. Orza sicha meinen Worte gut." und Dornac sagte "Sie ist aber unweigerlich ein Goblin. Vor euren Augen und vor der eurer Götter. Was sie in euren Herzen ist ist was anderes." center center Orza sagte "Das mag sein.. aber Ausnahmen gibt es überall. Bisher hat sich nur keiner würdig erwiesen." Salane schaute zwischen den Trollen und dem Ork hin und her. Srolja meinte "Mia glaub´ da´ wichti´ is ob de Salane erns´ un vo Herz´n mein´, un da´ mach´ ia". "Das was du bist...sei es mit Stolz weil sonst verachtest du dich selber." sagte Dornac und da gab ihm Salane von Herzen Recht. center Salane sagte "Das ist ein guter Rat." und Dornac nickte. Auch Tolijo meinte "Sea guta Rat jo." center center|650px Orza sagte "Goblins haben soweit ich weiss nichts davon. Wenn Salane so wie sie ist den Loa auffällt.. ist das ein gutes Zeichen." center center Dornac sagte "Salane sei mir nicht böse. Aber du bist was du bist und mußt deinen Weg alleine finden." Riyka runzelte die Stirn und starrte Dornac an. Dann sagte sie "Sie mach' da' nich' weil wir sie zwing'n, ode' überred'n." Orza sagte "Und wenn ihr Weg zu den Loa führt, wirst du den Teufel tun und sie davon abzuhalten versuchen Dornac." center center center center center center Die Wachen ---- Orza fragte "Tolijo.. darf ich dir einen Rat geben?" "Fragn nix ob darfs wat sagn, sagn einfa'." kam die Antwort. Tolijo schmunzelte und schaute zu Orza. Dieser erwiderte "Du sollstest Gric und seine Leute nicht so abkanzeln wie du's heute wieder getan hast." Salane nickte leicht. Auch sie fände einen anderen Weg zueinander besser, mischte sich aber nicht in diese Dinge der Trollmännchen ein. Riyka meinte "Gric'ra is' sehr wütend." Orza sagte "Für das was ich kommen seh.. werden wir sie brauchen." Tolijo runzelte die Stirn, sein Blick wirkte auf einmal lauernd und er fragte: center center Orza sagte "Der Tonfall, Tolijo, war ungünstig. Der Grund war gut, nur wie dus gesagt hast verprellt sie. Und was ich kommen seh? Ich bin mir nicht sicher..." Tolijo erwiderte "Ton sins Absicht. Gric'ra werdens no' Kämpfen mit da Tolijo, sins sea sicha drüba. Ea komigs Kerl, wollens führen un könnens nix, dürfens nix. Müssen lernen zu nehmen ein Platz wo gehören. Sehns dat allet gelassn. Gric'ra so ungeschliffen wie kluftiget Felsen oben in Gebirge. Dagegen sins Tzek wie abgeschliffnet Klippenstück hiea an Meer." Orza rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel und antwortete "Gric ist Kommandant der Truppe die Vol'jin hergeschickt hat.. wenn er abzieht, stehn wir mit runter gelassenen Hosen da." Der Häuptling meinte "Andren Troll gern wern no' Kennenlernen näha. Da Tolijo respektloset Gerede vo' da zwei wo voahin gehört nix störens. Ea hams wieviele Trolls? Zwei? Voljin nix Truppe geschickt." Er runzelte seine Stirn nun noch mehr und musterte Orza. center center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center "Da' is' nich' schlecht Salane." meinte Riyka und die Goblin sah sie überrascht an. Riyka erklärte: center|650px Gespräche unter Weibchen ---- center center center center center center center center center center center Riyka sagte "Glaub' dia er möchte keine Welpen?" Salane meinte "Das weiß ich nicht. Aber... mmmh." "Abe'?" center Riyka schaute Salane erschrocken an. Diese meinte nachdenklich "Insofern traue ih mir im Moment nicht so ganz." center Salane sagte "Nein ... so ist es nicht. Ich hab die Sorgen dass das mit reinspielen könnte. dass ... puh." Riyka erwiderte "Dia glaub' dia würde sons' nie Welpen hab'n könn'n?" center Riyka nickte langsam. center Salane sagte "Trotzdem mag ich ihn total gerne." und lächelte. center Salane nickte. Ihre Freundin sagte "Wa' direk' vor uns is' erkenn'n wir nich' kla'. Vielleich' sollt'n wir ohne Knyx reis'n. Nur wir Weibchen." "Mmmmh nein." meinte die Goblin und Riyka grinste kurz. Salane erklärte: center Riyka sagte "Gut, dann seh'n wir wie er sich da verhäl'." "Genau" center Samstag Ein Gespräch über Kleider center center center center center center center center center Salane wusste, dass dieser Wunsch ein wenig illusorisch war. center center center center center center|650px center center center Salane grübelte. Was meinte er? Das was sie jetzt anhatte? Die Sachen waren zwar ganz hübsch, aber doch eher praktisch. Oder ... "wie du bist" könnte auch heißen ohne Kleidung. Mmmh. Besser nachfragen... center center center center Salane staunte. Hatten Jahnna und sie nicht gerade festgestellt, das es sowas nicht geben würde? Reiseplanungen ---- center Gerne wollte er. center center center center center center center Knyx warf ein, dass man es sogar buchen könne, soviel er wisse. center center Heilungen ---- Hinter ihnen schlug eine Krähe mit dumpfem Laut auf den Steg auf und verwandelte sich dort in eine Taurin, die kraftlos und aus Wunden blutend liegen blieb. So konnte Salane Jhanna nicht mehr antworten. Die Taurin - Avagraha - ging da eindeutig vor. Während Jhanna und Knyx losliefen, um Wasser, Verbände und sowas zu holen, untersuchte Salane zunächst den Schnitt am Bauch der Tauren. Sie legte ihre Hand darauf, murmelte leise "Meer, gib mir Kraft, Zeige mir, wie ich Avagraha heilen kann. Führe mich und hilf mir, die Wunden zu schließen." Sie murmelte immer leiser, das Murmeln scheint nur ein Nebenprodukt einer Kommunikation auf anderem Wege zu sein. Als die anderen beiden zurückkamen, bekam Salane nicht mehr viel davon mit. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin und es bildete sich Wasser, das um ihre Hände schäumt. Avagrahas Fell wurde seltsamer Weise nicht nass, obwohl es so aussah, als ob das schäumende Wasser im Leib der Taurin verschwand. Avagraha seufzte leise, ihre Bauchwunde schloss sich langsam von innen und der Blutfluss versiegte. center center|650px Die Goblin tappste dann zum Kopf der Verwundeten und setzte ihre Bemühungen dort auf ähnliche Weise fort: Salane strich die Mähne behutsam beiseite, um den anderen Schnitt zu untersuchen. Sie legte wieder ihre Hand auf den Schnitt am Kopf und murmelte vor sich hin. Von Jhannas Problemen damit, den Verband um die schwere Taurin zu wickeln, bekam sie gar nichts mit. Gebannt folgte sie wieder dem Wasser. Dieses Mal, da die Wunden ähnlich waren wie der Schnitt zuvor, erkannte sie Dinge wieder und konnte aktiv mithelfen, "Etwasse" miteinander zu verbinden, für die sie keine Namen hatte und deren seltsamen Farben und Formen auch nicht dem entsprachen, was sie in Tieren zu sehen bekommen hatte. Nach einer Weile öffnete sie die Augen wieder und betrachtete die verbliebene Wunde. Die Blutung war gestillt und dicker Schorf zog den Verlauf des Schnitts nach. Salane dankte dem Wasser aus vollem Herzen. center Nachdem Avagraha getrunken hatte, konnte sie erzählen, was passiert war: "Sie war auf Reisen, mit ihrem freund Duju. Sie wanderten durch den Silberwald, als Sie einen Schrei vernahm. Natürlich hörte diesen Duju nicht, da er wieder zu sehr dem Alkohol zusprach, doch ließ Ihr dies keinen Frieden, so drängte sie darauf, nachzusehen. Bald darauf fanden jene bei einer verlassenen Siedlung einen Verlassenen vor, welcher wohl beteuerte, das niemand Hilfe brauche oder in Gefahr sei. Doch, so vermutet Sie, hielt er sich eine Sin´Dorei, gedankenvernebelt, wie Sie vermutet. Sie bestand darauf, jene nach Silbermond zu überbringen, doch schien dies jenen Verlassenen nicht zu gefallen. So stellte Sie ihn vor die Wahl, jene Sin´Dorei auszuhändigen, ansonsten würde sie Orgrimmar informieren. Als Sie und Duju sich wieder auf den Weg machen wollten, wurden wir angegriffen, seltsamerweise kämpfte die Sin´Dorei für den Verlassenen. Wie blind war Sie, dies nicht zu erkennen? Duju wurde schwer verletzt, doch schaffte Sie es, den Verlassenen niederzuringen, doch der Heimtücke der Sin´Dorei konnte Sie nicht standhalten. Sie kämpfte in der Gestalt der Tiere, weswegen es der Sin´Dorei leicht fiel, auf Sie Einfluss zu nehmen. Wie törricht Sie war." Avagraha klang bitter. "Letztendlich schaffte Sie es, zu fliehen, dank der Erdenmutter, doch musste sie Duju zurücklassen." center center center center Jhanna bot an, Avagraha zu begleiten. center center center center|650px Weitere Reiseplanungen ---- center center center center center Dieser Einschätzung konnte sich Salane als Ingenieurin nun gar nicht anschließen. Niemals würde sie ihre Freundinnen in Todesfallen locken. Aber sie wollte darüber jetzt nicht streiten. center center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center Eine Geschichte wird erzählt ---- center|650px center center Sie erzählte weiter: "Es wa' einma' zu eine' stürmisch'n Nacht im Spätherbst, da verfolgte ein Troll ein wunderschönes Weibchen von eine' Taverne. Sie lief nich' allein auf de' Weg, an ihrer Seite lief ein Fuchs. "He! Wohin geh' dia so allein?", rief er ihr nach. Doch sie sah sich nich' um. "So ein schönes Weib ganz allein!" Noch einma' versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenk'n. Ihm gefiel diese Jagd. Und tatsächlich verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Mia is'.." sprach sie und strich sich die wilde rote Mähne aus de' Gesicht "grausam, hässlich, furchterregen' und uralt." Ney, sie wa' wunde'schön, atemberauben'. Doch mit jedem Wort da' sie sprach ähnelte ihre Erscheinun' de' gesprochen'n Worten. Vor de' Aug'n des entsetzen Kerls verwandelte sie sich in eine Abscheuligkei'. Das Tier an ihrer Seite glich eine Bestie, jed'n Aug'nblick bereit ihn anzufall'n. Der Troll erschrak, wich vor ihr zurück un' nun war sie diejenige die ihm folgte. Er fuhr herum un' eilte davon, doch sie blib dicht hinte' ihm. Sobald er schnelle' ging, hörte er die Schritte hinter sich ebenfalls schneller werd'n un' ihre leise, kratzige Stimme verhöhnte ihn. "Wohin so allein, schöner Mann?" Sah er sich um, schnitt sie ihm die abscheulichst'n Fratzen un' stampfte mit de' Füßen auf den Boden, dass die Hütten erzittert'n. Dann setzte sie zu einem dumpfen, grollend'n Lachen an. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst ein'n ander'n Troll zu treff'n, doch als ihm jemand auf de' Straße begegnete wusste er seine Angst nich' in Worte zu fass'n un' niemand ausser ihm schien diese Furie zu seh'n. So flüchtete er die ganze Nacht vo' de' Weib das er begehrt hatte un' das nun nicht von ihm ablass'n wollte un' bekam eine Hatz die er sich andersherum sicherlich gewünsch' hätte. Was de' Troll so wenig ahnte wie die ander'n vo' un' nach ihm: Er hatte eines der Voodooweiber getroffen die heimlich über die Weibchen de' Dörfer wachten. Ihre Beute war'n Diebe, Mörder, Betrüge' un' all das Gesind'l. Einma' im Jahr zieh'n sie wie säubernd durch die Lande un' such'n nach Seelen die sie Samedi als Dank für ihre Gaben opfern. Gespräch über Karakas ---- Nachdem sich eine Weile nach der Geschichte die meisten in ihre Betten, Hängematten oder Felle verzogen hatten, blieben Vorok, Riyka und Salane zurück. Sie sprachen über den so veränderten Karakas. center|650px center center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center center Sonntag Schweißnass warf sich das kleine Wesen in der dünnen Decke herum. Immer wieder bewegten sich die Augäpfel unter den geschlossenen Lidern wie panisch hin und her und ab und an entschlüpften ihr ängstliche Laute. Niemand war dort, Knyx war noch unterwegs, der sie hätte wecken oder beruhigen können. Die Fratze des hämischen Goblins, der Riyka im Hinterhof einer Wettstube niedergestochen hatte, verfolgte und peinigte sie. Sie hatte das Wasser, und schließlich alle Elemente zur Hilfe gerufen. Doch schien es, als wären die Elemente in Azshara nach den Machenschaften der Goblins auf diese nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen. Ihre Freundin verblutete ihr unter den Händen und mit erloschenem Lebensfunken kehrte die Goblin als gebrochene Person nach Schattenflucht zurück. Sie ging zu Orza und erwachte schließlich, als dieser ihr Angebot angenommen hatte und sie Samedi opferte. Als die Flammen um ihren kleinen Leib zuckten und sie aufschrie, kam sie zu sich. Die Sonne schien in die Hängematte, Laken und Decke waren klatschnass ebenso ihr kleines Nachthemd. Nur langsam hörte das wahnsinnige Pochen in ihrer Brust auf. Es war ein Traum gewesen! Sie wischte sich eine Strähne aus der nassen Stirn und breitete Laken und Decke über die freien Hängematten aus. Dann tappste sie vorsichtig die defekte Treppe herunter, lief zum Strand und badete und schwamm lange. Vor der Abreise am Steg ---- Am Steg sammelten sich einige Schattenfluchtler. Neben den vier Reisenden Riyka, Srolja, Knyx und Salane fanden sich auch Orza und etwas später Karakas ein. Orza war immer noch gegen die Reise. center center center center center center center center center center|650px center center Wegen ihres Traumes natürlich. center|650px center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px Das war es, alles war geklärt und abreisebereit. center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center Erster Zwischenstopp: Donnerfels ---- Einen langen Flug mit den Windreitern später landeten sie auf der Anhöhe in Donnerfels, wo die Zeppeline nach Orgrimmar abgingen. center|650px Salane erkundigte sich, wann das nächste abfliegen würde. center center center Und so hatten Riyka und Srolja noch Zeit für einen Sprung mit ihrer Feder von den Klippen Donnerfels'. center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center center|650px center center Ein Tauren kam vorbei und Srolja lief ihm auf den Steg der Zeppeline nach. center center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center center center So machte man sich miteinander bekannt und beschloss, ein Stück des Wegs gemeinsam zurück zu legen. Der Tauren hatte vor kriegslüsternen Elfen gewarnt. center center center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Reise per Zeppelin ---- Schließlich erreichte das Zeppelin Orgrimmar und die Reisenden führten ihre Windreiter von Bord, die sich auf der mehrstündigen Fahrt wieder erholt hatten und unternehmungslustig umher blickten. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center|650px center center|650px center|650px Zwischenstation Orgrimmar ---- center|650px Nach der Ankunft in der Hauptstadt war Srolja sehr enttäuscht, dass Jes nicht auf sie wartete. center center center|650px center center|650px Da keine Spur von Jes zu sehen war, entschied Srolja, lieber auf dem Rückweg nach ihm zu suchen und so machte sich die kleine Reisegruppe auf und flog Salane hinterher. Raketenbahn ---- Nachdem sie sich von Chezram verabschiedet hatten, flogen sie nach Azshara weiter. Salane führte sie zu einem seltsam rot beleuchteten Gebiet. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px Salane erklärte an einem Ausstellungsstück die Steuerung. center center center center center|650px Knyx fehlte. center|650px Aber bevor sich Salane zu viele Sorgen machen konnte, tauchte er auf. center center center center center|650px center center center|650px center Friz war Salane ein Luftküsschen zu. So wie der sich benahm, kannte er die Goblin von früher. Knyx warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. center|650px Ankunft im Bilgewasserhafen ---- Nach einer kleineren Weile tauchte endlich der Bilgewasserhafen vor ihnen in der Bucht von Azshara auf. center|650px Salane landete bei dem Ork, der sich hier um die Windreiter kümmerte. Sie schien auch ihn zu kennen. center center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center center center Bei Knyx daheim ---- Knyx besaß eines der kleinen, typischen Häuschen der besser gestellten Goblins im Bilgewasserhafen. Sie waren lange nicht zu vergleichen mit den ausgedehnten Arealen mit Swimmingpool und allen Schikanen, die die reicheren Goblins auf Kezan bewohnt hatten. Aber so reich war niemand mehr, oder noch nicht wieder. Außer dem Handelsprinzen. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center center center center center center center center center center center Krabbenspezialitäten á la Goblin ---- center center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Salane hatte die Frage erwartet. Sie würde wohl noch oft klarstellen müssen, woher sie kam. center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px center|650px Riyka fragte, ob sie hier auch baden könnten. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center center center|650px center center center center center|650px center center|650px Die Trollinnen nahmen dankbar die Reste der Goblins an. center|650px center|650px center|650px center center center center|650px center center center|650px center|650px center center Puh! Mit Srolja zu Reisen war nicht so ganz einfach... center center|650px Damit war der Anreisetag geschafft und Salane war rechtschaffend müde. ---- Hier geht es weiter: Salane in Schattenflucht (24) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt